Forbidden desire
by blowsyourmind
Summary: Ravenclaw student Luna Lovegood is falling for Slytherin's Draco Malfoy, while she is struggling with some selfconfident problems.  This is my first Fan Fiction, so please cope! I do not own the characters, all rights go to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter one – Forbidden Thoughts.**

Luna Lovegood walked down the corridors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was all alone. Everybody else were in the Great Hall, having dinner. But not Luna. She had had a lack of appetite lately. Why, she did not know.

_His eyes._

No. She could not think about them. She forbade herself to ever think of them again.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" the eagle knocker asked.

"A circle has no beginning," Luna replied. The door opened, and Luna went into Ravenclaws common room.

There were not an eye in sight. Luna could not understand how they all could have such big appetites. The thought of food made her sick.

_His smile._

Luna shook her head. No. She could not go on like this. She had to do something about it. But what? She could not do anything.

"Loony.. Oh.. I mean Luna.. Sorry.. What are you doing here?" Cho Chang asked. She had entered the common-room without a sound, so Luna jumped a bit in surprise when she heard her voice.

Luna did not really mind Cho calling her Looney. She was getting used to it, you can say. And Cho was a nice girl. She probably had gotten influenced by the other students.

"Avoiding the nargles of course," Luna said with a smile. Cho's face expression showed that she was confused.

"I do not understand, what are nargles?" Luna smiled at Cho, but she did not answer her question.

"Don't you want anything to eat, Luna?" she asked. Luna loved Cho's accent. She had a very interesting voice -it made everything she said sound so interesting. People would listen to her.

"No thank you. I am a bit sick," Luna lied.

"Oh, do you need me to get something or someone for you then?"

"No thank you. I am fine." Luna picked up the books she had placed in front of her, went up to the girls dormitory, and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes, and let a tear escape. It felt ice cold against her cheek as it fell down. She hated that nobody understood her. Everyone judged her on what they heard, not what they knew. Nobody dared to talk to her, like really talk to her. She acted like she did not care, but she really did. It hurt her deep in. She tried not to care, not to worry too much. But at times her feelings took control and had her crying for hours.

Luna woke up a few hours later. It was all dark around her, and everybody else were in their beds. But Luna could not go back to sleep. She felt the urge for a night walk, even though she knew it was forbidden. At night everything is forbidden, Luna thought to herself. But she did it anyway.

Luna got out of bed, and tiptoed down the stairs, out of the common-room. Luna often went for night walks, and she very rarely got caught. Once professor Snape had surprised her around the corner, and she had spent a week in detention. That did not make her any smarter, though. She did what she wanted to do, and nobody should dare to try to stop her.

"Lumos," Luna whispered, holding her wand in front of her. The wand almost lightened up the entire corridor. It also showed Luna that a male creature was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath.

"Draco!" Luna said in surprise. She tried to hide how scared she was.

"Looney." Draco's skin was white as snow, and his eyes looked like the most lovely ocean. _Beautiful, _Luna thought, but she quickly pushed the thought away.

"May I pass?" Draco Malfoy asked Luna. She was starring into his eyes, not minding anything else.

"Er.. Sure.. Sorry," Luna said, taking one step to the right.

"Malfoy, Lovegood, out on a romantic walk in the moonlight, are yer?"

Both Luna and Draco turned their faces in surprise. Professor Rubeus Hagrid sent them a confused look. "Yer are both aware that this is strictly 'gainst the rules. So why are yer here?" Hagrid asked. Luna started to get a bit nervous, but she tried to not show it. She could not guess how Draco was feeling. He looked just as cold as always.

"Sorry, Hagrid. I must have been sleep walking," Luna lied. She did not know why she was lying to Hagrid. She liked Hagrid. He had a big interest in magical creatures -Luna's favourites.

"You were not! You were awake enough to make a Lumos spell!" Draco said with an angry voice. Luna was not sure why it hurt to hear him say so. He meant nothing to her. Nothing. Nothing. _Everything. _

"Luna, are yer lying 'o me?" Luna looked at Draco. He was smiling triumphed."Yer 'ould know better than to lie." Draco laughed. "And yer, Malfoy. What is your reason? Because I am sure yer 'ave one." Draco's smile faded. Luna could not help but feel sorry for him.

"Er, you see Hagrid, I saw Luna sleep walking, and I tried to stop her." Luna swore she saw Draco blush. Draco looked deeply into Hagrid's eyes to see if he believed his little lie.

"Okay, I will pretend to believe that if yer promise to go back to your _own_ beds 'ight now."

Luna felt relieved.

"Of course, Hagrid. Good night." Luna heard Hagrid continue down the corridors.

"Lovegood!" Draco whispered. Luna instantly stopped and turned around, looking directly into his eyes again. But this time, he looked back into hers. It was like what he wanted to say had disappeared from his lips. He said absolutely nothing. Just starred.

"Did you want to say something?" Luna asked. She hated herself for breaking the absolutely beautiful silence.

"Yes. You owe me." Draco turned around on his feet and walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two – you changed me**

The next morning Draco walked to the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson. She was telling Draco how excited she was for the last school year, knowing that Harry Potter would not come back.

"Everything is only about to get better. We will take over this school, Draco!" Pansy said. She had high expectations for Draco. He just had not told her that he, neither, would be returning for the last year at Hogwarts. Draco let Pansy talk all the way to the Great Hall while his own thoughts wandered somewhere they did not belong.

_Her eyes._

Draco shook his head.

"Are you even listening Draco?" Pansy asked during breakfast. She had been talking constantly about Hermione Granger's hair. She said that it was hideous, but Draco knew that she was just jealous. Pansy thought she was better than everybody else. Draco had been like that too once, but he felt changed now. What exactly it was that had changed him, he was not aware of.

"No."

Pansy shut up and continued her meal. She was better quiet.

"Hey, Malfoy! That really crazy girl is starring you down!" Gregory Goyle said aloud from across the table. Draco turned his face, only to find a blushing Luna Lovegood looking at him from the Ravenclaw table. "Hey Looney, getting some eye candy huh?" Gregory laughed.

"Shut up, Goyle," Draco said. He let his fork fall out of his hand as he lost his appetite. He quickly arose from his chair and rushed out of the Great Hall. He was sick of all the people in there: those who hated him, those who was too afraid to do nothing but obey him, and those who knew who his father was and therefore never had spoken to him. That only classified all the students.

Draco went into a room that he rarely visited. It was a room full of books -he could almost hear it scream "knowledges, knowledges!" It pained his head to see so many words collected at one place.

"Draco, are you okay?" Draco heard Luna Lovegood say. He sighed. Could people never leave him alone?

"Yes, yes I am perfectly fine, thank you!" he replied with a voice full of anger. Fortunately Luna knew how to handle anger. She was such a positive person whom Draco had never seen mad.

"You do not seem fine. Are you sure something is not wrong?" Luna asked. She took place in a chair next to Draco.

Draco took a deep breath. Was he really about to share his thoughts with Luna Lovegood? Looney, the crazy one? Draco thought to himself that he was about to go insane, and was not himself at all.

"It is nothing you can help with. Just go back to your telescope!"

Luna arose from the chair and walked away in a slow tempo. Draco considered if he had been too mean to her. He did not like to see her sad.

"You all just think I am okay, don't you?" Luna asked, bringing Draco away from daydreaming.

"Excuse me?" He had not heard what she had just said.

"You all think I am alright. That I am doing just fine, and that I do not mind your little comments because I do not react on them, right? Well, you are wrong. I do not react because I have trained myself to be hurt on the inside, not the outside. I sometimes cry myself to sleep when life gets too hard, but nobody knows, because _nobody cares_!" Luna was all red in her face, but not from blushing. She was surprised by herself. She had no idea she had the ability of yelling at someone.

Draco sat in the chair, had his eyes wide open. He was surprised too. Never before had he seen Luna Lovegood with any other feeling than happiness. And for all that time she had been hiding what she really felt.

"Can I be nobody?" he all of a sudden asked. Luna looked at him in surprise. That was not the answer she had suspected.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was all calm now. She had full control over her temper now, and regretted letting herself lose it just a few minutes before.

"You said that nobody cares. And I care, so I must be nobody," Draco explained. Luna found herself considering if Draco just had said that or if it simply was a dream.

Draco saw Luna blush. He could not help but let a smile appear on his lips. He had no idea he could sound so cheesy.

"I am sorry about that," he said, "I do not know why I said that." Draco got up from the chair he had been seated on, and left the room. He felt Luna's eyes watch him as he left. That made his smile even bigger.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter three - detention**

Luna Lovegood had a big smile on her lovely lips the next morning. But that did not wonder any of her class mates. They barely noticed her presence. Luna acted like she did not care, but she did, though. She felt so hurt inside every time she looked at her classmates and they were seeing through her as if she was the thin air.

"Ms. Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall said after a Transfiguration class, "can you stay after class?" Luna wondered Minerva McGonagall's question, but nodded. Minerva and Luna had never quite talked together personally, since Minerva was a Gryffindor and had no business to do with a Ravenclaw.

Luna packed together her stuff just as the rest of the students, but did not walk out with them. She stopped in front of Minerva's desk.

"You wanted to talk to me, professor?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Ms. Lovegood. Rumour has it you were sleep walking last night. Is that true?"

A part of Luna's heart dropped. She hated lying.

"Yes. It is a problem I have been struggling with since childhood," she lied. Minerva was good enough, but still Luna felt like she had to lie.

"You and I both know that that is not true, Luna." Luna blushed in embarrassment.

"I never meant to lie, professor. I was telling the truth but then that Malfoy kid.."

"I know what happened, Luna," Minerva cut in. "I have talked to Mr. Malfoy too. And I can tell you that you both have detention the week out." A little smile appeared on Luna's lips, but it was gone as fast as it had arrived.

"Oh.. Okay.. Sure, I guess I deserve that," Luna said, trying to sound depressed. Truth to be told, she was looking forward to spend the next three afternoons with Draco..

What was she thinking? _Looking forward to_? It was Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, this was about.

_Do I like Malfoy_? Luna thought to herself. She shivered. No, she could not. Impossible.

"Luna, you are such a good student, but I can not help but notice how you always walk on your own." That was what Luna had feared. She knew she was on her own. Why, she had no idea, but that was just life.

"I prefer being on my own," Luna lied, faking a smile.

"I have been young too, Luna. I was 'the weird one' back in school. Nobody wanted to be seen with me. They all _hated_ me," Minerva spoke with a fragile voice. She always sounded so strong.

"I am sure they did not _hate_ you, professor," Luna cheered.

"Oh yes, they did. They even said so to my open face." Luna felt so bad for Minerva. She could not imagine how horrible it must have been. Nobody had ever said directly that they hated Luna. They just made her feel so.

"I am so sorry, Miner- I mean, professor." Luna already felt so committed to Minerva that she called her by her first name.

"You can call me Minerva if you want to, Luna. And now run for class. Tell Professor Snape that I was the one to keep you behind." Minerva sent Luna a cheerful smile. Luna thought to herself that Minerva was a very strong woman. She wanted to be like her one day; strong.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the room for detention as Luna Lovegood walked in. Draco could instantly feel his heart beat a bit faster.

"Malfoy," she said, taking seat in a chair near by him.

"Lovegood," Draco replied, trying not to sound eager.

Professor McGonagall walked in with a strict look on her face.

"Good to see you both showing up," she started.

"You do not have the rights to do this! You are not the headmaster of any of our houses!" Draco complained.

"You claim you have better things to do than sit here with Ms. Lovegood, Malfoy?"

Draco did not reply. Of course he had better things to do, but he _did_ want to spend time with Luna, how much he hated admitting it to himself.

"That was what I thought. Now get to work," McGonagall said, while handing out a list of formels and a piece of parchment. "I will be back in an hour. Enjoy!"

Luna sat for a while, just looking at the empty parchment. Occasionally she glared out the corner of her right eye. Draco looked the usual, except, his eyes were all black, and his face told Luna he had not been sleeping for days. But Luna could not come up with a reason why. Not that it was in her business at all.

"Are you okay?" she could not help but ask. Draco stopped writing, and turned his face towards Luna.

"What do you mean? I am stuck in detention, of course I am not okay!" Draco's had sounded more angry that he had intended to.

"No, Draco, I meant in general. You do not look well." Luna stayed calm even though Draco had just nearly yelled at her.

Draco let his hands travel through his blonde hair. It had gotten a bit longer than usual -he had to get it cut soon.

"Yes I am fine, Luna, really." She was starting to get on his nerves.

Luna did not say any further. Truth to be told, she was terrified of getting Draco's mad tone again.

"Malfoy, Lovegood, the hour has passed. Please hand me your parchment as you leave the room," Minerva McGonagall said as she walked into the room. Luna quickly picked up her piece of parchment from the desk in front of her. She glared at Draco, whom nearly copied her moves.

"Thank you, Ms. Lovegood," Minerva smiled as Luna gave her her assignment.

Luna gave her a nod, and then left. She walked up to the Ravenclaw tower and into the common room. There she found Cho Chang sitting on the floor, crying.

"Cho? What happened?" Luna sat next to her. Even though nobody cared about Luna, she still cared about everyone.

"It is just so _hard_!" Cho cried. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The two of them were the only ones in the common room. Everybody else were having dinner in the Great Hall. Luna still was not hungry.

"What is so hard, Cho?"

"This. School, life. It is so terrible, Luna! The pressure that is on us! I do not understand why I am the only feeling like this!" Cho spit it all out as were Luna and her long term best friends.

"You certainly am not the only one who is feeling like that! I see people all around: the corridors, the lady's bathroom. We are all under such big pressures from the school with our future just around the corner!" Luna rarely heard herself talking that long a sentence. Cho instantly stopped crying. A smile formed on her lips.

"You are talking," she said, "we thought you had lost the ability of speaking."

"We? Who are _we_?"

"All us Ravenclaw girls. We have been worrying so much about you lately. You rarely show up in the Great Hall, which means you are not getting any kind of food.."

Luna did not know whether to be pleased that they actually had noticed her non-presence, or pissed that they talked about her behind her back.

"Oh, I see. Well, you do not have to worry. It is nothing." Luna arose from the floor. She walked straight up to her bed.

_His eyes_. She could not get them off mind.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter four – library at night**

"Mr. Potter, it would be nice if you started to pay attention in my classes," Professor Snape said to Harry Potter. He had, once again, been small talking with his two friends Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger. That happened quite a lot, and drove Snape crazy. He did enjoy hitting Potter on the back of his head, though, and making it clear for the entire class that Potter was no good boy.

Draco Malfoy giggled. He did not do any effort in hiding it, because he knew Professor Snape only would appreciate it. See, Snape liked Draco. Well, he did not hate him. He knew Draco did not like Harry Potter, and neither did Snape.

Harry Potter and his friends kept quiet for the rest of the lesson.

For some reason Draco could not wait to get back to detention that day. Deep beneath his skin he knew it was because he would see Luna Lovegood again, but he did not want to admit that to himself. He had never found himself having feelings for anybody. He had, up until he met Luna, thought his heart was made of ice. Maybe it was, but then Luna was the fire to melt it. Draco saw Luna's beautiful silvery-grey eyes for his inner sight. They were sparkling, looking directly at him.

Draco felt a hand hit against his shoulder. Not hard, but enough to awaken him from his daydreaming. Draco turned his face, and saw Snape looking at him. Snape had noticed Draco daydreaming, but had not said anything aloud, because he knew it would put the Slytherin's in bad light. Draco returned to his work, and tried to keep Luna out of mind.

At detention that evening Professor McGonagall had asked Luna and Draco to draw a painting of what was in their thoughts, since she found it interesting that they both seemed so absence.

"That is absurd. I do _not_ draw!" Draco complained with an angry look. Luna loved the challenge and was already started. She drew the sun, colourful flowers, nargles, and everything else that appeared on her mind.

"Then write down words you think of. Anything, please," McGonagall said and left the room.

"I am not doing this," Draco said and arose from his chair.

"Come on, Draco. It is fun," Luna said, making Draco stop.

"Fun? My mind is not _fun_, Luna! I have things on my mind that Professor McGonagall has no business in knowing!" Draco was just in front of Luna now.

Luna did not know what to reply. She did not want Draco to leave, but she could not say that to his face.

"Lie then. Make up your own thoughts," she said, not sure if it made any sense in Draco's ears.

Draco hesitated but then sat down next to Luna again.

Minutes of silence filled the room. Neither Luna or Draco said a word until McGonagall came back. The only noise was their quills against the parchment.

"Detention is over -You can finish now," McGonagall spoke. Luna finished what she was drawing: a pair of eyes. Not just any pair of eyes, but Draco's eyes. Luna hoped that Minerva would not be able to recognize them.

Minerva walked down to their tables, and picked up their parchments.

"Beautiful work, both of you. I will see you tomorrow." She turned around and walked against the door. "Oh, and good luck on Saturday, Luna!"

"What happens Saturday?" Draco asked out of curiosity as McGonagall left.

"The Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor," Luna answered, "I am replacing Zacharias Smith as commentator."

Draco looked surprised. Luna had caught his attention.

"Really? Oh, well good luck then." That were some of the nicest words Luna had ever heard Draco speak.

"Why thank you," Luna said and smiled. "I am only a bit nervous since I am not aware of any of the rules. Zacharias always helped me, but now he is playing." It felt good to get some of her worries off her chest. She had been thinking a lot about the Quidditch match lately.

"I can help you, If you like it," Draco offered. Luna looked at Draco in surprise.

"Would you really do that?" she asked.

"Yes of course. You need help, and I can give you that." Luna blushed.

"Well okay then. Meet me at the library in an hour," she commanded. She rushed out of the room and up to the dormitory.

Draco sat in one of the library's many chairs. His body was shaking, out of being nervous, he assumed. He took a glimpse at the big clock on the wall again. Only a few minutes, and Luna Lovegood would be here, reading through the tall stack of books in front of them. Draco smiled by the thought. He was too deep into his thoughts to realize that Luna now was standing in front of him. She had changed into some casual clothes.

"Hi," she said. Draco jumped up from the chair in surprise. His eyes focused on Luna.

"Good evening," he said, taking her hand. He lead her to the chair next to him. "Sit down."

Draco pointed at the stack of books. "Go ahead."

Luna giggled.

"There is no way I will finish reading all those books in two days, Draco!"

"Okay, then let me tell you some of the basic rules."

"Thank you," Luna spoke with a sweet voice that had Draco reach for oxygen.

"Time-out can be called at any time by the team leaders. If a match has lasted over twelve hours, the time-out can last up to two hours. If the team calling time-out is not back within that time, they are disqualified."

"Oh boy," Luna sighed.

"Is there something wrong? You are not sure you can remember all of this, right?"

"No, I have a perfectly good memory, as matter of fact. No, I was just thinking, there is no way my voice can last for a twelve hour match." To Luna's s surprise Draco started to laugh. Luna laughed along with him. The chemistry between them instantly became better.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter five - eyes**

Friday passed by in the usual way. Luna did once again skip dinner, and went straight to detention at eight o'clock. She was a bit annoyed about the fact, that this was the last time. She even considered the idea of making trouble again, but of course then she would not end up with Draco.

"Good evening, Luna," said Draco Malfoy as Luna entered the room. Something about his voice made him sound nice. Luna smiled.

"Good evening, Draco." She was glad that they now spoke with first names.

"I did not see you in the Great Hall tonight. As a matter of fact, I have not seen you there since, what, Wednesday morning? When Goyle called you names, remember?"

"Of course I remember. How can I forget?" said Luna with a snippet of sadness in her voice.

"Do not mind their words, Luna. They do not know what they are saying. They do not know you at all," Draco comforted. Luna all of a sudden felt warm underneath her skin.

"I know, thank you, it is just hard to keep it off mind," Luna admitted. She had never thought she would share some of her biggest secrets with _Draco Malfoy_.

Draco got up from his chair and walked up to Luna in one move. He grabbed her waist, and pushed himself closer to her. Her head was placed on his shoulders, his on the top of hers. Her hair smelled delicious of apples.

"Just let it all out," said he, as his fingers travelled up and down her back.

Luna had never in her life hugged anybody else but her parents. It felt rather nice. She thought to herself that it was one of the nicest feelings she had ever felt. And then, tears escaped from her silvery-grey eyes. They fell down her cheeks and out on Draco's right shoulder.

Draco felt the tears on his shoulders -He felt bad for Luna. She had been walking around with those tears for so long. He could not help but feel a bit proud for helping her getting rid of them.

"Why don't you just tell them to shut up? They are not worth the feeling of getting you down!"

"I.. I do not know what to tell them. Whatever I say almost always make them laugh." Luna's voice disappeared into Draco's shoulder. Draco first now realised how strong Luna was -She had kept this, not showing anyone how bad she actually felt.

"They only do that because they know you get hurt! If you start to act like you don't care, or yell at them for saying those things, they will stop," advised Draco.

Luna did not reply at first, she just cried.

"You are probably right," she said softly. "Thank you for listening."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked. She had walked into the room without making a sound.

Luna quickly pushed herself away from Draco, and dried away her tears.

"Nothing," they both said at the exact same time. McGonagall sent them both suspicious looks, but decided to believe them.

"Sit down, please," McGonagall commanded, "I would like to continue what we did yesterday. I will hand out your parchment, then I want you to switch. You will then study each others drawings, and in that way get familiar with each other's thoughts."

Draco did, against all expectations, not complain.

"Here you go," Minerva McGonagall said, and handed out the parchment. Luna nodded as a thank you. Draco gave Luna his piece of parchment, and she gave him hers in return.

The first thing Luna noticed on Draco's drawing was the word _Silvery-grey_.

_But I have silvery-grey eyes_, Luna thought to herself. Was that a coincidence? Probably, yes. Why should Draco be thinking about her eyes?

"Do you like what you see?" Draco asked after watching Luna studying his parchment in what seemed like hours to Luna.

"Well, yes, but I am not sure if it really _is_ your mind," said Luna. She remembered telling Draco to lie, because he did not want to write what really was on his mind. She did, for some reason, feel disappointed.

"Oh. To be honest, a lot of that came from my mind. I only added a few words, replaced them with what I really was thinking," Draco admitted. "There is one thing I would like to ask you about your drawing, though," he added. Luna did all of a sudden feel nervous. She did not even remember her own drawing well, but she knew there were things on it that Draco was better off not knowing.

"Yes?"

"Well... That pair of eyes seems familiar to me, put I can not quite put a finger to it," said Draco. Luna was not sure whether Draco really was in doubt or if he was joking.

"Eyes, I drew eyes?" Luna tried to sound as innocent as possible, which she did well because her voice was so light and soft.

"Yes, right there in the left corner." Draco pointed at the corner of the parchment where Luna had drawn Draco's eyes. "There is just something about them. It is like I know them so well. Like I see them every time I see myself.."

_Okay, he most defiantly knows_, Luna thought to herself. She felt herself blush.

"Your eyes enchants me," admitted Luna. She knew that her skin colour was equal with a tomato right now, and her skin burned. Never in her life had she felt this nervous. Not even the first time she was chasing nargles with her father.

Draco did not say a thing. He could not find the words. He just glared deep into Luna's eyes.

"Does mine enchants you too or is the word _silver-grey_ just there by coincidence?" asked Luna.

She saw Draco's cheeks turn red. It made her heart beat faster. Luna and Draco's palms were now only an inch from each other. Draco placed his hands on Luna's cheeks. It made her skin burn even harder than before. She was sure she could cook on them by now.

Starring directly and deeply into Luna Lovegood's eyes made fireworks explode inside of Draco. He could not remember a time where he had felt happier than he was in that moment.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Draco after a few moments of silence. A wave of nervous washed in over Luna. She had never been kissed before. She had never even considered the opportunity of ever getting kissed.

"No," she said, but with a kind voice that made it sound like she was singing.

"Another time, then?" Draco asked, not wanting to give up. He, neither, had never kissed anyone. Not even Pansy when he had been seeing her for a short time.

"Maybe," said Luna with a smile. Draco smiled back at her. His fingers ran through Luna's long, blonde hair. For the next many minutes they did nothing but sit and look into each others eyes, holding each others faces, and smiling.

_Perfect._


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter six -Quidditch match**

_Draco will be in the stands. He will be watching, _Luna Lovegood kept thinking to herself as she walked among other students to the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. The most people were in red and gold to show their support for Gryffindor, but a few where wearing yellow and black for Hufflepuff. Luna did, as a commentator, not have the rights to prefer one team above another. But she truly wished Gryffindor would win.

"Hello everybody, it is time for the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Give it up for Gryffindor's three chasers: Katie Bell, Ginny Weasly and Demelza Robins! Two Beaters: Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote! Keeper Ronald Weasly, and Seeker, whom also is Gryffindor's new Captain, Harry Potter!" The crowd cheered as Luna introduced the Gryffindor team who flew in one by one. But they were not just as cheerful when she presented the Hufflepuff team. Luna did not care about that, though. She knew it was not because of her, but because of Hufflepuff.

The match started out very well. After just ten minutes Gryffindor was in the lead with thirty points against zero.

Zacharias Smith was playing for Hufflepuff -He was a chaser. But that day he had a hard time holding the Quaffle for longer than a minute.

"Seems like Zacharias Smith is suffering from Loser's Lurgy," said Luna, making half of the audience laugh even though they did not know what Loser's Lurgy was.

Luna looked around to see if she could spot Draco. Last night had been truly wonderful. They had been cut off from Minerva McGonagall whom just ignored what she saw. Luna had not had a chance to talk to him since.

There he was. With the rest of the Slytherin's of course. Draco seemed to look at Luna too. He smiled at her and waved, but not enough for anybody except Luna to notice.

"And Gryffindor scores to forty – zero," Luna said as was it boring her. "Oh what a pretty cloud in the sky! It has the shape of a flower, ain't that cute?" She saw Draco laugh -Trying to hide it from his friends of course. Which made her wonder.. Could they ever be something? Or was he too ashamed of being seen with her? That thought caught Luna's attention for so long, that she did not even notice Harry Potter catching the Golden Snitch, but the loud crowd woke her up. It took only a few seconds to find out why they were all cheering.

"Gryffindor's seeker, Harry Potter, catches the Golden Snitch which ends the game one hundred and ninety – zero to Gryffindor!" Luna yelled. She saw the Gryffindors, including Minerva and Dumbledore, celebrating. "Congratulations to them. Do not forget the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw in two weeks!"Luna looked forward to commenting that match because Draco was Slytherin's seeker.

"Great job, Luna!" Harry Potter said as they were walking back to the school. "You really had the crowd with you!"

"You could feel that while playing?" Luna asked with big eyes. She rarely got a compliment, but truly enjoyed when she finally did.

"Yes, most defiantly. It was great, Luna!"

"Well thank you." Luna smiled at Harry. The lightning formed scar on his palm glowed.

"I better be going. Gryffindor is celebrating. I would invite you, but.."

"Ravenclaw's are not allowed in your common-room, I know, Harry. Do not worry," Luna cut in. Harry smiled, then he ran off. Luna watched him catch up with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly as they headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

Luna saw Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherin's, including Draco, walk by her. It torn her heart apart a bit, that Draco did not even seem to notice her.

"Luna! Hi!" Luna heard a girl voice from behind yell. She turned around and looked into the eyes of Ginny Weasly. Ginny was the younger sister of Ronald Weasly -She was another Gryffindor, Luna's year though.

"Hey, Ginny!" said Luna in respond. She liked Ginny. They had a few classes together, and sometimes sat together in the Hogwarts Express. Luna took Ginny for being her friend. She appreciated her much.

"You were so good! Every time I had a chance to glare at the audience I saw them laughing! And that cloud thing was genius. You are just so sweet, Luna!"

Luna smiled. Ginny could really make her feel more special than she knew she was.

"I was actually really nervous. I was just speaking things from my mind."

"Well, you were good, okay? I hope they let you comment for the rest of the season!"

"I hope so too. I actually liked it." And Luna was not lying. She did like it. She had finally found a thing that she was just a bit good at.

That night Luna went to the Great Hall. Her stomach was screaming for food, which she had not yet found out was good or bad. She did not have many friends from Ravenclaw, so she just sat on an empty seat between Cho Chang and Michael Corner. They had recently broken up so the silence was a bit awkward. Not that Luna was not used to that.

Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson by his side. She was once again talking up about.. Well, Draco did not know because he was not listening.

"How did detention go, by the way? I never got the chance to ask you," Pansy asked. Draco knew she had had a lot of chances, but that she just wanted to start a conversation that he would join. And Draco had no other choice than answer.

"Like any other detention, I will say."

"Even with Looney? I bet she drove you crazy!" Pansy laughed out loud, really _loud_. An entire table, the Hufflepuffs (with disappointed face expressions), turned their faces to look at her.

Draco did not reply. He had sighted Luna in the crowd of hungry people. She was sitting between that Asian Quidditch girl and some guy whom Draco could not find in his mind. He smiled to himself, but as soon as he found Pansy starring at him, it faded.

He could not stop replaying the scene from last night. It had been.. In lack of better words, magical. Which he found ironic since he had lived with magic but first now realised how it actually felt.

Luna was looking at him. Directly at him. Just like she had done during the Quidditch match.

He instantly felt something hurt in his gut.

"Draco, are you okay? You are _smiling_!" Pansy noticed. That was one of Draco's rarities. His smile. It only appeared when Potter was bullied.

"Oh, you are right. I am not feeling very well. That must be it," lied Draco.

"You poor man!" said Pansy, and, did, all of a sudden, kiss Draco on his cheek.

Draco instantly turned his face towards Luna. She had seen it. Her face expression told him; Her eyes looked empty, and her mouth was half-way open.

Only a second later Luna was up from her chair and had left the room. Draco was fast and followed her.

"Luna!" he yelled all the way down the corridor. Luna did not stop running until she reached the staircase to the Ravenclaw Tower. "Luna! What is happening?"

"I am a girl, Draco! I may not show it often, but I _do___have feelings, and I _do_ feel pain!" Luna yelled. She looked more upset than Draco had ever seen her. She had a wild glimpse in her eyes.

"Look, I am sorry, Luna. I do not know why Pansy did that! I think she is crazy about me or something, but those feelings are not returned!" Draco was speaking the truth. He had never had feelings for Pansy.

"Draco , what is this? We are making a bug to an elephant! This is apparently nothing to you!"

"Bug to elephant? What are you talking about?"

"You know, a bug is a small animal and an elephant is a big one. We are making a small problem a big problem," Luna explained. Her father had used that metaphor for as long as she could remember.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven – unpopular couple**

"Oh.. I can see," said Draco. He took one step closer to Luna. Draco thought she looked beautiful as she stood there with her waist long, wavy, blond hair, and her silvery-grey eyes looking a bit upset. A moment of silence appeared, but it was not embarrassing silence. Draco actually felt quite comfortable, even though his heart was pounding away just by looking at Luna. "I think that what we have gotten is something special. It is something we are not quite sure what is. I am not sure about you, but I want to give it a try. I feel.. myself when I am with you, Luna. Which is weird because I thought I was myself but you really bring the good out in me. And I know this might be cheesy and so, because I just got to know you, but.. I honestly do not care. I do not care what people think about me or my decisions, I do not care if I fail all my N.E.W.T's.. The only thing I care bout is you, Luna. You." Draco's face expression showed that he was serious. He meant what he had said.

"I.." Luna had a hard time finding words to describe how she felt. She just looked into Draco's eyes. She felt at home in his eyes. There were three places in the world where she felt home: Her own house next to her father, Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy's eyes.

"You, what?" asked Draco. He walked a bit closer to Luna. Luna's eyes widened.

"I -I am scared," Luna finally said. Her voice was confident but fragile.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

It was now Luna's turn to take one step. She was now just a few inches from Draco. Her hand grabbed his arm; holding around his elbow. She did not have a tight grip. She was actually very weak.

"Are you scared of nargles?" Draco asked. Luna gazed at him in surprise. How did he know about the nargles, she thought. "I have noticed you in the past years. And the talk goes," he added.

Luna giggled, but something told Draco that she did not find it funny.

"No, I am not scared of nargles," said she, "I am scared of losing you." Draco caught her eye.

"I mean, now I have gotten you.. How long won't it take you to realise that everybody else are right, and that we most defiantly should not be together?"

Draco placed his left hand on the back of Luna's head, and gently pushed it against his right shoulder.

"No, no, no, sweetheart, I would not do such thing," Draco promised with a gentle voice.

Luna blushed with the word 'sweetheart.' Only her father had ever called her nice names.

Luna thought to herself, if she now could trust him. But she truly felt that the Draco she was standing with right now, was another Draco than the one she had known for a big part of her life.

He had changed. And she had changed him.

"And you are absolutely sure -Sure that you will do this, even though your friends will hate you?"

"More sure than I haver ever been. Look, Luna," he slowly pushed her away and looked into her wonderful eyes, "I like you. I really do."

Luna blushed. Again. That had sort of become a habit. She put a smile on her lovely lips.

"Why are you so smiley?" Draco asked, even though he was smiling too.

"I will defiantly be writing this in my diary," Luna admitted. Draco laughed, let his fingers travel through her hair, and kissed her on the forehead.

"You are lovely," he whispered.

Weeks went by and people still did not get used to Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood's relationship. They found it weird and inappropriate because she was in year five, he was in year seven.

Luna and Draco walked side by side, holding hands, a Tuesday morning on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Many students turned their heads to have a glimpse at the couple. Luna saw a fourth year Hufflepuff boy wriggle his nose.

"Do not mind them, baby," Draco whispered, and kissed Luna on the top of her head. Her hair was so soft. That was all he had done. He had never dared to kiss her on the lips. Luna sort of felt all right with that.

They entered the Great Hall. The entire Slytherin table watched them with miserable face expressions. Especially Pansy Parkinson looked mad about the situation. She had not talked to Draco since he had started to go out with Luna.

"I will see you at lunch then," said Luna. She turned her face towards Draco's.

"I will miss you," he said, and kissed her forehead. Luna walked to the Ravenclaw table. She sat between two first years who did not seem to understand what was going on.

Draco tried to find an empty seat at the Slytherin table, but it was hard. Nobody wanted to be seated next to him. They found it _embarrassing_ that he was dating a younger Ravenclaw student, but Draco did not care. Deep inside it of course hurt him that he no longer had any friends, but he had Luna. That was what was most important to him. He had never thought he would find himself in love. When he looked back in time, it had not been long since he had been just another evil Slytherin. Well, not just _another_ Slytherin. He was Lucius Malfoy's son. God, how he would be disappointed if he knew that his son was dating a Ravenclaw. Draco had no plan on telling his father about his relationships, though. If Lucius ever asked, Draco said he was with Pansy. That lie could yet go on.

"Luna, can we have a word with you?" Luna heard a voice say. She turned her head to find Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly and Hermione Granger standing right behind her.

"Oh, of course!" Luna answered. She did not know what they wanted to speak to her about. She had not been talking to any of them since the Gryffindor – Hufflepuff match weeks ago. She had been so full of Draco. Maybe that was what they wanted to tell her about. Maybe they missed her? But Luna did not dare to get her hopes high.

"We can see that you are dating Draco Malfoy," Hermione Granger said to break the silence.

"Yes, yes I am," Luna spoke.

"Well, we ought to let you know that he ain't know good. You should know! Whatever it is he has said to you, I am afraid he is lying," said Harry. Luna shook her head. She should have seen this one coming.

"Harry, you might not have noticed it, but he has _changed_," Luna said, her voice still calm.

"Luna, we think he might just.. use you," Ginny Weasly said. It was obvious she had said what nobody else wanted to. Luna sighed.

"You just do not get it." Luna got up from her seat and walked to the double doors.

"Luna, hey! I have known Malfoy since I was eleven, I know he is no good!" Harry spoke.

"Yes, he is pure evil. I do not get how you can have feelings for him," Ronald sighed.

"Listen, this is my business. I am happy, okay? I enjoy spending time with Draco, and he seems to enjoy time with me too. And honestly, I have grown so much in my life that I do not care what other people think about me or the people I am with. It is my life, equal my choices. You say you have known him since you were eleven, but did you ever actually get to _know_ him, or do you just assume like everybody else? I am sick of people always judging my every move, and hating on me. I have felt alone for so long, and Draco has changed that. He is the part of me that I was missing before. And I am sorry that you do not see that, that you do not understand, but honestly, it is not my problem!" Luna had lost her temper. Her face was all red, but not from blushing. She had that wild glimpse in her eyes again. Neither Harry, Ron, Ginny nor Hermione had ever heard Luna speak such a long sentence. And they certainly had never heard her yell before.

They all stood as paralysed. Luna realised that all four tables in the Great Hall were listening to their conversation. Luna spotted Draco by the end of the Slytherin table. He had heard her yelling a few seconds ago. She all of a sudden felt embarrassed. She hesitated,

"I am sorry," she said and then exited the room.

"Great job, Potter!" said Draco. He had raised from his chair, and was about to run after Luna.

"You just shut up, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Hush, hush, students! I think we have had enough of the yelling this morning. Let us end the drama, do I make myself clear?" Professor McGonagall said. She, and the rest of the teachers, had watched the scenario too.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said and rushed out of the Great Hall. She tried to stay out of conflict with Professors.

Harry saw Draco Malfoy disappear through the same doors as Luna and Hermione.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight – Every Hello ends with a Goodbye**

"Luna!" Draco yelled as he was running after Luna."Luna, why do I feel like I am repeating myself?" he asked as he found Luna around the corner. She was leaning against the brick wall.

She had an empty look in her eyes, but still tears ran down her cheeks.

"Sweetie.. " Draco started. He felt a lack of words to describe how it hurt him to see Luna that way. "Do not let them get on your nerves, all right? They are just jealous of us! Well, at least Harry is. Weasly and Granger will hook up eventually, which leaves Harry alone." Draco hold a pause. He could hear Luna's heartbeat in the silence. "Maybe he just has a thing for you, baby," he suggested. He walked closer to Luna, and held her in his arms. "He probably likes you," he added.

"Sure. Because _The Chosen One_ would be all crazy about me," Luna said, referring to Harry's nickname. Draco could hear her being sarcastic. She rarely was.

"Harry would be lucky to date you, Luna. Any guy would!" He was nearly yelling, but Luna did not care. She liked having him close. Her fingers rubbed his back. None of them said a word for what seemed like hours to Luna. She liked it, just standing there in complete silence, nothing to hear but their even breaths. Luna slowly turned her face towards Draco's and moved it an inch closer. She looked directly into his eyes, he gazed back at her. His hand moved from her hips to her chin. He lifted it a bit up with a slow movement. Luna felt her breathing become uneven. Draco moved his head even closer to Luna's -Now only a half inch apart. Luna could feel Draco's breath against her nose. A cold breeze gave Luna chills. She was shaking from being nervous. She was always nervous of doing something new, but this was different. It was one of those things that she could not just mess up. And then she did it. She placed her lips on his, and felt more home than ever. Luna felt sparks running through her body, and she finally understood why people called it fireworks. She hoped that Draco felt exactly the same. She had never kissed anyone before, so she was not sure if she was doing it all right. A few minutes later Draco gently pulled Luna away from his lips.

"I lost my breath," he explained, followed by a giggle.

"Me too. But it was nice," said Luna. She was smiling all over her face. Never in her life had she felt more happy.

"Lovegood, Malfoy, do you have any idea what time at the day it is?" Professor Minerva McGonagall said from the behind. She had sneaked up on them. She was standing a meter away, looking wondering at them. Luna appreciated that it was Minerva and not Professor Snape or Filch, the caretaker, that had caught them.

"No, Professor, we honestly do not have any idea," Draco admitted. Luna did for the first time in hours look around her. The big glass windows told her that it was the darkest shade of black outside, so it was late night. She had not noticed that the other students had vanished in the past time.

"Well, it is indeed past bed time for both of you! I demand you both to go to your dormitory immediately! And ten points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin!" she said in a harsh voice, but Luna could sense a smile on Minerva's lips.

"Like you even would take points from Gryffindor if you found Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly making out in the corridors!" said Draco, sounding angry. Luna could not recognize her boyfriend.

"Oh, so that was what you were doing? Well, I truly enjoy the bonding between Houses, but I would appreciate it being during _day_ time." Minerva sounded more kind now. Luna thought it was because she now knew Luna actually socialised.

"Of course, Professor. We are sorry." Luna took Draco's hand and dragged him down the corridor.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight then," said Draco and stopped Luna.

"Yes, it is." Luna felt her heart drop a bit. She did already look forward to seeing him tomorrow.

"Sleep tight, darling," Draco whispered into Luna's ear, and did then kiss her again. Luna felt the same sparks as before. She wondered if she would ever get past that feeling. _I hope not_, she thought. She felt special.

"You too." She kissed him back, not wanting to let go of him.

Draco walked towards the Slytherin tower, Luna towards Ravenclaw.

_I think I.. love her,_ Draco thought to himself. He shook his head. He could not love her. Not that he did not want to, but he _couldn't_. He knew they had no future together -Not as long as his father was breathing. His mother might approve it, but only if his father did. And that could take time. Lucius Malfoy wanted his son to marry Pansy Parkinson or another Slytherin girl. Just someone who would understand his family matters, and be able to live with them. Luna was far too fragile for that. Draco did not want to make her go through that. He did not want to hurt her.

The next many couple of weeks went by with exams, Quidditch, final classes, and final goodbyes. It was surprising how many students would not return for their seventh year at Hogwarts. Luna already looked forward to her sixth. It would be great -Especially with Draco around.

"Hi, Ginny!" Luna Lovegood said in the Great Hall during breakfast the next day. Luna was starting to get her appetite back, and for that she was happy, because in the last few days the food always tasted better. Maybe just because she knew she soon would be sitting at home, eating her fathers terrible mystery food?

"Hi, Luna. How are you?" Ginny was sitting next to Hermione Granger.

"I am good, thank you!" Luna was glad to be able to say that, and actually mean it. "What about you?" Luna saw Hermione send her a strange look. She was probably still in shock over the entire Malfoy thing.

"Been better. These exams are killing me, and then I have broken up with Dean."

"Really? I did not know! When?" Luna had been a bit disconnected from her friends in the past month.

"In April. Not that I care," Ginny replied. But Luna could her that she still did just a bit.

"What about you, Hermione, how are you?" Luna felt that it was rude if she did not ask her too. And she had once been good friends with Hermione.

"Oh, I am doing fine, thank you. Also full of exams and studying. Which reminds me that I have to go. Bye!" And then she was gone. Luna found it a bit strange, until she turned her face and saw Draco walking up to her. That was probably why.

"Good morning," he said, hugging her tightly. Luna heard Ginny sigh.

"Bye, Ginny. And good luck with the rest of your exams!" said Luna in a bubbly voice.

"Do you have anything going on today?" Draco asked Luna as they walked away from the Gryffindor table.

"No. Professor Trelawny does not hold our exam until late night, so I am off all day."

"Great. Me too! Well, actually I have a Potion lesson right after breakfast, but then I should be free. Do you might want to relax a bit outside later then?"

Luna glared out of the window. It was in the beginning of June, so the sun was shining.

"That sounds good. Shall we say after lunch?" Luna suggested.

"Sounds great." Draco kissed Luna on her cheek. He turned his face towards the Staff's table, and saw Severus Snape look directly at him with a very mad face. Draco smiled at Luna, and then rushed to the Slytherin table.

Luna used the hours between breakfast and lunch to study on the library. She liked Professor Trelawny's classes, and she did very well, but she never felt that was good enough. Therefore she had found every single book about Divination the library could offer. She needed an Outstanding in her O.W.L's for Divination. It was the only class that she was good enough to.

After lunch Luna put back all the books, and went outside the castle. The weather was really nice -Warm temperature, and lots of sun shining down at her.

"Hello darling," a voice said from behind. Luna turned around, and looked directly into the eyes of her boyfriend,

"Hi," she replied with a smile. "Gorgeous weather. Even though I do prefer rain," she admitted.

"Rain? Really, why?" Draco laughed. He was used to Luna being a bit strange. But she liked that about her. She was not like anybody else he knew.

"Don't you find it impressing that the sky can cry?" she explained.

"Yes, you are right. Very impressing," he laughed. Luna did not mind his laughing at all. She was used to people finding her silly.

"There is something I need to say," said Draco after a while of silence. They were laying side by side on the grass, looking at the clear, blue sky.

"Yes?" Luna felt herself get a bit nervous.

"I- Er.. I will not be returning for my seventh year." Luna sat up in surprise.

"What? You are not coming back?" She all of a sudden felt her world fall apart, into tiny pieces that she could not glue together again.

"No, I am sorry Luna. More important stuff waiting." He did sound sorry. "Look, this was not going to work anyway. You know, with my father and so."

"But why? What is it that is so important?" Luna ignored the last thing she had said. She did not care what his father might say. Draco's life, Draco's choices. _But maybe it is not that easy for him to make his own decisions_, Luna thought to herself.

"A job. I have gotten a job that I do not need a full education for."

"Why do you already need a job? You should finish school, then you could get a better one," Luna suggested. She did not want him to leave.

"This is different. It is a good job, really! I can do it until the day I die!"

"But I do not want you to leave. I am finally happy.."

Draco's fingers ran through Luna's hair which shone so pretty in the sun.

"I know. And I am so sorry for taking that away from you." He kissed her cheek.

"Is this about your father? Because you know he will not approve me? Is it because of _him_ that you are making this terrible choice?" Luna asked. But Draco did not reply. He looked down at the grass, not knowing what to say. "I thought you were smarter than to let anyone control your life, Draco. I honestly thought you were a bit braver."

"But I am not! I can't just say no to him!"

"Listen to what you are saying! You are _afraid_ of your own father! So you turn down everybody else to please him? You know, that makes absolutely no sense!" Luna was clearly yelling now, and Draco was not the only one listening. All the other students whom had also found the weather attractive was looking intense at both of them. They had all seen the fight coming, because there was no way the two of them could last long as a couple.

"I do not have a choice!" Draco defended himself.

"I believe you actually do," Luna said, her voice way more calm now. She turned around on her hells, and left Draco behind her.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine – Surviving goodbyes. **

Luna thought to herself that it might was the right thing. Her father would in no way accept Draco, and they just did not belong together. Simple as that. But still she could not help but join Moaning Myrtle in the Girls Bathroom and cry with her. She did not tell Myrtle why she was in tears, just that she had no other place to go, and she knew nobody would look for her there.

"It is okay. Just let it out. It is not like you are dead, so I do not get why you dare to cry in front of me, but I know you are a friend of Potters," Myrtle said, attempting to cheer up Luna.

"I am not quite his _friend,_" said Luna. She had never considered herself a friend of Harry -No one would ever replace Ron and Hermione, Luna was sure of it. She had talked quite a lot with Harry last year, but that was all because of D.A. Now he hated her. Well, maybe not her, but her choices.

"Oh, I see. Well not that it matters. Neither Potter nor anybody else have visited me for such a long time. I can feel very lonely," Myrtle admitted. Luna recognized parts of herself in Myrtle. Maybe when she died she would be haunting the Hogwarts school. It was, after all, the only place she felt completely comfortable at.

Luna dried away a few of the tears on her cheeks. It felt like she was standing under a waterfall.

"I better be going, Myrtle. I have an exam soon. I hope to see you soon," Luna said. She had already promised herself that she from now on would visit Moaning Myrtle more often.

"Tudelu!" Myrtle said as Luna left the room. Luna turned around and sent a smile to Myrtle.

It was getting late, and Luna wanted to study a bit more before her exam in Divination, so she hurried back to the Ravenclaw common room. On her way she ran into Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. They were on the way back from Professor Hagrid's house. Luna knew they often visited him, and had been doing that for as long as they had gone to Hogwarts.

"Luna," Harry said as Luna walked by them. She had tried to ignore them, thinking they would do the same about her, so she frowned when Harry called her name.

"Yes?" said she, still with her back turned towards them. She was expecting more yelling from Harry, more of him letting her know what a bad person Draco Malfoy was.

"I am sorry about everything I said to you. You were right, it is your business, and I do not know why I tried to stop you. You apparently like each other, so you should be able to walk around without getting any bad comments. I have tried to be the one everybody talks about and it is not funny. I guess I just felt the urge to protect you," Harry apologized.

"But," Luna whispered, but stopped herself. She did not know how to tell them.

"No buts, Luna! We were not being good friends to you! We are terribly sorry, and we do not expect you to forgive us right away!" Hermione cut in. Hermione did look sorry, Luna thought. She looked like she had not been getting any sleep lately, but of course that could also just be because of all the studying she probably had been doing. She surely wanted to pass her N.E.W.T's next year.

"We are truly sorry, Luna. Just because we have known Malfoy for the past six years, does not mean he can not have changed, we just did not realise that," Ron said. Luna was pleased to hear him speaking. He had a tense to always stay in the back when the three of them were talking to Luna -which had not been often lately.

Luna had by now turned herself around, and stood face to face with them. She saw the expression in their eyes when they realised she had been crying; she was all red in the face, and had not succeed in drying away all the tears. Hermione let out a gasp.

"Thank you for your apologies," said Luna and took a breath, "but you were right. We do not belong together, and it was wrong of me to think so."

Luna could feel more tears pressing against her eyes, so she ran away, up to the Ravenclaw tower. Halfway up the stairs she could not hold them back any longer. She sat down on the staircase and started to cry. It hurt so hard in her chest and throat. It was not long until she heard foot steps on the same staircase she was sitting on. One pair of feet was all of a sudden right in front of her.

"Luna, what happened?" Hermione Granger asked and sat down next to Luna. She had seen that nothing was all right, and had followed her to here. For some reason that made Luna feel a bit more comfortable.

"I-I broke up with h-him," Luna stuttered between tears. Hermione, who seemed to had already guessed that fact, tried to comfort Luna.

"If I may ask, why?" she asked with a careful voice.

"He is not coming back for next year. And I am sure you know who his father is. He will not be pleased with me," Luna explained. She all of a sudden felt that no more tears wanted to come out. Maybe she had cried enough? At least for now.

"Then he is a jerk. Luna, you might not think so, but you are a great person, and I know many people here at Hogwarts who wants to be your friend! And do not bother Lucius Malfoy, he is in Azkaban, and probably will be for the next long while," Hermione cheered.

"Really? I did not even know. Maybe that is why Draco has been feeling a bit down at times."

"That is probably why, yes. And about him not mentioning it, my guess is he is embarrassed. Wouldn't you be if they locked your father up?"

"If I knew he was innocent, then no. But I get your point. Thank you for listening, Hermione. It means a lot," said Luna, and formed a smile.

"You are welcome. I know how hard life can be at times." Luna nodded. Life could be very hard.

"But I have to go. I have an exam in just ten minutes," Luna said as soon as she spotted the watch on Hermione's arm. She had no idea it was that late already.

"An exam, now? Is it Astronomy?" she asked. She remembered taking her Astronomy exam at late night, which only made sense.

"No, Divination. I heard you gave up on that."

"Yes. Professor Trelawny got a bit too much for me, but I get why you like it," said she, "Good luck!"

"Thank you, Hermione." Luna went up the staircase to get her Divination books. As she entered the common room several of six and seven years were looking at her. _They know, _Luna thought. But for some reason she did not care.

Draco Malfoy felt like hell. He had never known that living without Luna Lovegood would hurt this much. He had from the beginning known that they would not last forever -What school relationships did? But Luna had still taken him a bit by surprise when she had broken up with him earlier that day. Draco turned around in his bed. He had been laying like that in the darkness for hours now. He was sure everyone, except himself and maybe Filch, on the entire castle was asleep.

He needed to think of something else so he could get her off mind. He, an eighteen year old man, could not be thinking about Luna whom was just seventeen. Up until just a few hours ago they had both been seventeen, but after the clock had stroked twelve it was officially Draco's birthday; 5th June. He knew going down to such a small detail as age was cowardly of him. He just did not want to admit to himself that he missed Luna. Nobody, not even Pansy Parkinson, had ever made him feel the way he was feeling now. It was like he had been on fire for the past month, and somebody had finally put it off, so he now was full of scars. But he could not take her back -He could not go back to her. His father might be in Azkaban but he would still know about her, and not like it. Draco just knew. Draco walked out of the dormitory and into the common room. He found his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _by Libatius Borage, and started to read. Only a few pages into the book he feel asleep, the last thing he thought of was Luna Lovegood's eyes.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten – Final Exam**

The next many days went by with exams. The Hospital Wing was filled up with depressed students all the time. For many students the pressure of not failing was to big. Luna Lovegood saw her fellow class mates laying on the floor crying during studies, and losing all kind of faith in themselves. She had multiple times heard them say that they would not pass their O.W.L's and therefore not return for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Luna imagined how empty the school would be next year if none of them showed up; No sixth or seventh years, except Luna. She was the only one pathetic enough to stay.

Luna thought she did well in her final exams. She might not get Outstanding O.W.L's in anything, but she would be able to continue next year -at least she hoped so. She still had not figured out what she wanted to do with her life, but for now she wanted to finish school. After all there would go some years before she was done. Maybe she would have figured out her mind by then.

Luna went for a walk around the castle. It was a Tuesday mid-day in the end of June. She did only have one exam left before she would return to London on Friday. Unfortunately her final exam was in Potions, which Luna did not master at all. She had been very pleased when it was announced that Professor Horace Slughorn had taken over the class. She had never really liked Professor Snape, but of course she could not avoid him since she liked Defence Against the Dark Arts as well. She was not so happy for having Professor Snape teach her; She had always found something was odd about him. Evil. But she could not quite put a finger to it.

Luna ran into Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor on his sixth year, in the corridors.

"Oh, hello, Neville," Luna said and forced a smile. She and Neville had bonded a lot last year when they both were in D.A. Now they did not see much to each other, even though they had been sitting in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express in September.

"Hi, Luna. How have you been?" asked Neville. He looked pleased to see Luna. Luna felt she and Neville belonged in the same group of people; outsiders. Neither of them had many friends, but were both getting along with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"I have been fine, thank you. I heard you continued Herbology!" Luna tended to speak of random things.

"Yes, indeed I did. Professor Sprout welcomed me with open arms after my 'Outstanding' O.W.L," Neville told.

"You got an 'Outstanding'? That is great, Neville! I am not so sure she will let me continue on N.E.W.T level though. Herbology is not what I am the best at," admitted Luna.

"I am sure you are not bad either," Neville cheered which made Luna smile.

"Thank you."

"Luna," Neville started. He looked a bit nervous, maybe even concerned. "Are you _really_ okay?"

Luna looked directly into Neville's eyes, and he looked back. He, too, knew. She wondered if she would ever be able to keep a secret in this school, and why people all of a sudden cared so much about her.

"Yes, I am perfectly.." Luna began but cut herself off. "No. I am not." She could not lie to Neville. She did for a fact know that he had never lied to her. Neville did not deserve to be lied to.

Neville grabbed Luna around her shoulders, and pushed her into a hug.

"It just hurts so much," Luna said, beginning to cry again. Neville did not say a thing, he just held her. "I thought I could handle it, but obviously I can not. It is already my third time of crying today!" she admitted. Luna had not been speaking to anybody about Draco Malfoy since sitting on the staircase with Hermione. It felt nice to talk to Neville, even though she did not believe he understood her.

"You are stronger than you think, Luna. I have seen girls with heartache in my year that acted way worse. They would curse themselves, try to get invisible and so. You really are getting through this faster than you think." Luna pushed herself away from Neville and looked into his eyes.

"Really?" He nodded as respond. A low cough came from behind them. Both Luna and Neville turned their faces to see Draco Malfoy down the corridor they were standing in. that was the first time Luna saw him since she had broken up with him. Somehow she had managed not to run into him at all. He was just standing there, froze, glued to the floor, eyes on her. He did not look good; his hair was a mess, he had shadows under his eyes that screamed sleepless, and his school robes had been thrown on him. Luna could not help but feel a bit sorry for him. Maybe she had caused it? But then she reminded herself why she had broken up. She forced herself to look away from him.

"Bye Neville," Luna whispered, turned around on her heels, and left both boys starring at her.

"Luna, where have you been?" Cho Chang asked as Luna got back to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Out for a little walk, why?" It certainly was weird how she also cared now. She never had before.

"You had a visitor," one of Cho's friends, a tall red head, said. Luna felt her heart pump faster.

"Who?" asked she, but the worried expressions on their faces told her that her suspicions were right; Draco ha been here. Luna rushed up to the girls dormitory to get some sleep. She skipped dinner again -It did not feel right to eat. But Luna did not sleep. She was still awake, thinking to herself why Draco had visited, what he had wanted so badly to say, when the other girls entered the dormitory several of hours later. She pretended to be asleep, though. She did not want any more questions. Ironic how she had searched so hard for attention for all those years, and as she finally got it, she did not want it.

Wednesday morning was a mess. Luna had to wake up early to eat breakfast because her final exam in Potions was scheduled in the early hours. "It can take all day," Luna remembered Professor Slughorn say. She quickly but on her robes, and ran to the Great Hall. It was nearly empty except a few first years and her class mates in Potions. The rest of the students were probably still asleep. Also only Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout had joined them.

Minerva had a concerned look at Luna during the entire meal. Luna quickly finished. She took a glare at the clock. She still had an hour left. She walked back to the common room and got her books. She sat down and studied for forty minutes straight. She wanted to pass this subject, she had to. Not that she would take it at N.E.W.T level next year, but she wanted to proof that it was Professor Snape who was a bad teacher, and not her who was a bad student.

"Welcome to your O.W.L exam in Potions, dear friends. The recipes of what potions I would like for you to make me is right in front of you. There is no special time you have to finish in, just knock yourselves out," Professor Slughorn said twenty minutes later. Luna took a glare at the recipes. They looked hard, but not too hard. She could remember some thing, and was glad for the notes she had been writing all year.

Several of hours later a knock on the door interrupted the exam.

"Yes?" Professor Slughorn said to the door. It slowly went up, and in stepped Draco. Luna caught herself starring at him. He looked even worse than he had last night.

"I would like a word with Ms. Lovegood," said Draco, looking at Professor Slughorn, but then turning his face towards Luna.

"You, sir, are interrupting Ms, Lovegood's exam, just so you know it," Professor Slughorn reminded Draco.

"Yes, I know, and I am sorry. I just thought she would prefer speaking to me than doing the exam?" It was said as a question to Luna. Luna arose from her chair. Draco looked relieved.

"I have absolutely no intention of talking to you, and especially right now in the middle of such an important thing as my _education_," said Luna. She then sat down in her chair again. Draco looked quite hurt.

"Oh," he whispered. "Okay then." He left the room in silence.

"Continue, continue, continue!" commanded Professor Slughorn, but Luna had a hard time finishing up. Draco kept interrupting her thoughts, which made her think unclear.

She messed up in the last potion; it turned into some watery purple, instead of a fast blue. She did not do worse than many else, at least. One of her fellow class mates, whom Luna had never taught the name on, made her potion explode up in her face.

"Professor Slughorn? I am done," Luna said after a while. She was not truly proud of her work, but she had done her best.

"Good, Ms. Lovegood. Now, do you need a love potion, or maybe even an anti-love potion for that boy?" Luna looked at him in surprise.

"No thank you," she said. A few students behind here were giggling. Professor Slughorn actually looked a bit disappointed.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven – Hogsmeade Station**

"I am going to miss you so much!" Cho Chang's tall, red headed friend cried into Cho's shoulders.

"I will defiantly owl you!" Cho cried back. It was Thursday evening; the last day at Hogwarts. Luna was left alone in the Ravenclaw common room with Cho and her friend who could not imagine surviving without each other for an entire summer. The most of the students were packing, while others was in the middle of their final exam. That was only people with insanely many classes -like Hermione Granger- though.

Thursday had been full of goodbyes, packing, and finishing unfinished tasks.

"Luna, someone is waiting for you outside," Mandy Brocklehurst said. She had just arrived in the common room.

"Oh, thank you," said Luna and left the common room. She was scared to hell that it was Draco Malfoy waiting for her. She did not know what to say if it was. She was so scared that she probably just would turn around and walk back in.

"Ginny, oh hi!" Luna said in relief. In front of her was her ginger friend Ginevra Weasly.

"Hi, Luna. I was not sure Mandy would tell you I was here. She is not really trustworthy," Ginny said. Luna nodded in agreement. She did not know Mandy Brocklehurst well, but from what she had heard Ginny was right.

"I wanted to see if you would join me in the Great Hall? Last day dinner, you know. Ron tries to eat us out of the castle," Ginny explained. They both giggled.

"All right then." Luna and Ginny walked side-by-side to the Great Hall. Luna did wonder to herself why Ginny did not go along with her friends instead of Luna.

Draco Malfoy was walking to the Great Hall with Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He was not enjoying his last day at Hogwarts though. It felt weird that he would leave tomorrow to never return -at least not as a student.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Pansy all of a sudden asked, stopping the group. "Under four eyes," she added, looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Er, sure," Draco replied. He did not know what Pansy wanted, but he did not feel comfortable about it. Pansy grabbed Draco's hand, and lead him outside in the fading sun, out of sight from anyone. The sun was nearly down, so the darkness took over.

"What do you want, Pansy? You can not make my mind up about not returning! Well, maybe.. " Ever since Draco had mentioned to his so called friends that he would not come back for their seventh year, Pansy had tried to convince him to stay. It was obvious that she thought of them as really close friends. Draco knew she would survive without him. She only fancied the idea of being friends with _Draco Malfoy_, not Draco.

Pansy pushed Draco up against a near-by tree, and then planted her lips on his. To her it looked like the perfect first kiss, but Draco was only disgusted. He instantly pushed Pansy back with a gross look on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked in obvious disappointment. "I thought you wanted to snog."

"Pansy, let me be honest with you. We have never been, nor will ever be a couple, all right?" Draco cleared. Pansy looked furious. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"You will regret this one day, Malfoy!" she yelled. Then she stung her tongue out towards Draco.

_Childish_, Draco thought to himself. He could not believe Pansy had just kissed him. He knew she had had a crush on him ever since they begun on Hogwarts, but he never believed she had the guts to do something about it.

Draco walked back into the castle and entered the Great Hall. He felt his stomach scream for food for the first time in weeks. As he walked in, he noticed Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table. She looked gorgeous as always. Her hair was a bit messy, and her eyes a bit spark-less, but she was just beautiful. He could not set a finger to what exactly it was, but something made him wish he could go over, hug her tight, and call her 'Darling'. At least just once more. He knew it was the last time he would see her. The thought made his heart drop. Draco sat down as far from Pansy as possible, and began his meal. Shortly after Professor Dumbledore, their headmaster, spoke his usual speech. Draco did not really pay attention. He never did. He knew half of what Dumbledore said was a lie, and the other half Draco already knew from his parents. He was _one step ahead_ as they call it.

"Have a safe trip home tomorrow morning. We look forward to seeing you all again next year, except our seventh years whom will be continuing their educations elsewhere," Dumbledore said.

An applause flew through the room. Draco saw Luna participating. Even though she was sitting among many of her fellow class mates she looked quite alone. A part of Draco wished that she missed him too, but another part did not wish to cause her the same pain he was in.

"I have heard many sixth years will not come back next year, including Harry Potter!" a fifth year old Ravenclaw spoke after the meal. All students were heading back to their common rooms for a final celebration. Luna was not in the mood for partying so she went straight to bed. She had already packed all her stuff down earlier, after finding them on the most random places. She was ready to leave in the morning, but she did not want to. She wished she could stay at Hogwarts during summer. Not that she did not like being with her father, but she felt more safe at Hogwarts. She felt that her fathers job made them targets -For what she was not sure of.

The following morning was so stressful. Half of the Ravenclaw students had been partying for so long last night that they had been far to exhausted to pack. They therefore ran over each other to find all their stuff. Luna found an empty spot at the library, and sat down. No one was at the library in that moment, which did not surprise her at all. She believed that many students were not aware of its existence.

Draco found his unpacked suitcase underneath his bed. He had barely opened it since his arrival. He dragged it through the common room, down the corridors, and all the way outside were the carriages were waiting. Draco got up in one, and was on the way to Hogsmeade station.

He did not take any time to enjoy the view from the carriage. His mind wandered somewhere else.

He knew he had to do something before he lost Luna to Neville -If that was not already too late. They had looked pretty into each other yesterday. The memory made Draco's chest hurt. He had up until meeting Luna believed that he did not own a heart, now there was no doubt at all.

Draco did first now realise he was sharing carriage with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasly and the mudblood Hermione Granger. They did not say a thing but they were starring at him. Hermione with tears in her eyes, Harry's face expression full of anger. It was an awkward silence, as you call it. After some minutes the starring got too much for Draco.

"What is wrong?" he spit out. He was sick of people always starring at him. And they assumed they knew who he was just by the way he was looking, but nobody never asked him questions or tried to get to know him.

"I was simply just thinking to myself why you will not be returning next year," Harry Potter said. Draco had never liked Harry very much. He was everybodys favourite, and Draco did not like that. Truth to be told, he was never given much attention. His father put everything to his master, and his mother followed.

"Oh," Draco said, but he did not answer Harry. He would not satisfy him with that.

"Draco.." Hermione Granger started but then cut herself off, like she expected Draco to know what she wanted to say.

"Don't, Hermione," Ron said with an annoyed voice. He liked to stand up for his friends, but Draco knew he was a coward.

Hermione and Ron started to argue about whether he could decide what she said or not. Neither Harry or Draco paid much attention to it, but they both still cherished the moment they shut up.

The carriage stopped, and they all four got off. Draco enjoyed to part the trio, but Hermione followed Draco all the way up to the train.

"Draco!" she yelled, but not loud enough for anybody else but the two of them to hear.

"Yes, Hermione?" Draco sounded annoyed. He did not like to talk to Hermione. She sounded so smart, and it really got on his nerves.

"You should really talk to Luna, you know. She is feeling very down," Hermione advised.

"That is not any of your business, mudblood!" Draco yelled. This time so loud that everybody on the crowded station turned their faces to look at them.

"Hey! Do _not _call Hermione so, Malfoy!" Ron yelled from the other end of the station where he was small-talking with Harry.

Draco did not argue, he just took his suitcase, and walked away. Not far away, but behind the building. He did not want to look at anybody right now. He could not believe himself for having yelled so at Hermione Granger. It had not been the first time, but he certainly had considered himself changed enough not to do such things anymore.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice spoke next to Draco. He had been too deep into his own thoughts to realise that somebody had taken seat next to him.

"No," answered he, without taking a glare at the person.

"I know what you mean." Draco all of a sudden came back to reality, and recognized the voice.

"Luna!" he said and got up from his seat.

"Draco," she whispered. Luna was standing up too, just a few inches from Draco. She looked beautiful as always.

"I.. I," Draco stuttered. Luna put a finger in front of his moth, showing him to stop talking.

"I know," she said. Draco glared into Luna's gorgeous eyes. He then hugged her as tight as possible without it being uncomfortable. Luna could feel that Draco was crying, but no sound revealed him. Luna let him cry. If Draco had been feeling just half as bas as her he needed to cry it out.

"I am so sorry if I ever hurt your feelings. It was not my intention," apologized Draco.

"I know, Draco, I know. And I forgive you. I was not being quite nice either." Luna did not know why they all of a sudden were being so polite, and acted like nothing had happened. Draco was still leaving school, there was nothing she could do about it.

"We better get on the train so it will not leave without us," Draco said, gently pushing himself away from Luna.

"It would be nice if we could just stay here, right? Time is flying by way to fast. I can not keep up with it anymore," sighed Luna without moving out of place.

"I understand what you mean. But we are returning next year. We can spend a lot more time on this spot if you would like to," suggested Draco. Luna's eyes widened.

"What do you mean about we? Were you not working next year?" Luna felt her heart race.

"I pulled some strings with my father, and decided to finish my school before."

Truth to be told Draco Malfoy had pulled a bit more than a _few_ strings, and his father was close to killing him for denying to work for _him_. Draco had never believed in his work, and he hated that his parents were a bit part of his followers, but he did not want to end up like them.

"Are you serious? You are _staying_?" Luna was out of herself of happiness. Draco smiled at her.

"Yes, indeed I am." Luna threw herself into Draco's arms. A laughter escaped from both of them.

"Thank you," she whispered into Draco's chest. Luna could not come up with any words to describe how joyful she was right now. Draco was _staying _with her. He was coming back!

They heard a whistle blow from the other side of the building.

"The train!" Luna yelled in horror. In the middle of all the romance they had forgotten all about boarding the Hogwarts Express. Draco grabbed Luna''s hand, and together they ran to the other side of the building and up in the train. They hoped that some polite class mates had already put their suitcases in. As soon as they stepped in, the doors closed, and the train left the Hogsmeade station behind. Luna started to laugh. She was glad they had made it.

The corridor they were standing in was crowded with wizards and witches looking at them.

Draco glared directly into Luna's beautiful eyes, and smiled. His fingers fled through her hair. He then bowed his head down so that it got closer to hers, and kissed her. Luna did once again feel the fireworks inside of her. She did not care about the people starring at them, she did not care what they were thinking. She did not know what the future held, but she knew, that in that very moment she was more happy than she ever had been before.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve – Twenty Years Later**

Luna and Draco Lovegood arrived to Kings Cross Station on September 1st with their two children Blue Xenophilius Lovegood and Dixie Narcissa Lovegood. It was Blue's first year at Hogwarts, and Dixie's third.

"Mummy, I am scared," Blue whispered, slowing her mother down. They were walking towards the brick wall that hid platform 9 ¾.

"Do not worry, Blue, my little shining sun that flies between beautiful skies," Luna comforted her child. She had lowered her body, so they now were the same height.

"But, mum, Dixie says that everybody at the school makes fun of her. They call her names," Blue said with a terrified voice that sounded like an angel. She had gotten that from her mother.

"There will always be people who do not like who you are, or what you do. There will always be people hating on you, and the best thing to do is to learn how to cope. Trust me, not many people liked me in school either. They would steal my shoes, so I had to look for them on the very last night. But I found a few people whom I can trust. So it does not matter to have a bunch of mates if you can not trust them, better have a few whom you can trust. Being popular, being known.. None of that is worth it."

"Your mother is right," said Draco Lovegood whom had just entered their conversation. He, too, had lowered down to their hight. "I used to have many friends around me, but if you look now, none of them stuck around. "

Draco had not been talking to neither Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle or Vincent Crabbe since he left Hogwarts nineteen years ago. The only people from school he still occasionally saw was the Weasly's -Believe it or not. Luna had remained friends with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ginny and Ronald Weasly, whom now all were in family. -and then Luna of course.

"And Dixie will be there. You will be fine, trust me." Luna kissed her youngest on the forehead.

Draco and Blue, followed by Luna and Dixie, did together walk through the brick walk, and ended up on Platform 9 ¾. The platform was crowded with young wizards and witches with their family, owls, cats, new teachers and magical creatures that was yet to be named.

"James!" Dixie yelled, and ran up to her dear friend James Sirius Potter. They were both in Gryffindor, same year. Draco, Luna and Blue Lovegood followed Dixie. They had chosen the surname 'Lovegood' because Draco did not feel any connection to his family. Only his mother had attended Luna and Draco's wedding, but had not met any of her grandchildren. Lucius, Draco's father, was still in Azkaban, and would probably end up his days there.

"Hello, Luna. Draco," Ginny Weasly said with a pleasured voice. She hugged them both. Draco shook hands with Harry Potter, Ginny's husband. They were, too, waiting for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, along with their three children James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. Lily Luna was named after Luna Lovegood, whom were also her godmother.

"Hello there, dear kids," Luna said, and hugged every single child. Albus was like Blue starting on his first year. Luna hoped that they would become friends, no matter what House they got sorted into. It had been a surprise when Dixie had been sorted into Gryffindor, since neither Draco or Luna had gone there.

"How have you been?" asked Ginny Luna. They had not been seeing a lot to each other lately because Harry had just started his new job as head of the Auror office in the Minister for Magic, and Luna had taken over her fathers magazine The Quibbler.

"Indeed very well, thank you. What about you?" Luna was smiling. She had truly missed Ginny's company, and she appreciated that they had remained friends after both leaving Hogwarts.

"Very good, thank you. Even though we are missing Harry at home," said Ginny, chuckling. Luna could imagine Harry staying late at the office. He had a tense to want to fulfil what he had started right away -He did not give up easily.

Luna saw Draco and Harry have a conversation. She was glad that they had ended up friends. In the beginning of their marriage Draco had refused to visit Ginny and Harry, but after Luna had dragged him with her a few times they seemed to actually click.

All of a sudden Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, whom had married Ron so her last name, too, was Weasly, joined the group.

"Well, hello there!" Luna heard Harry greet Ron. Everybody exchanged hugs, and started small chats about Hogwarts, their children, and the good old days.

Hermione looked just as gorgeous as always. No wonder Ron had married her. They also had two children; Rose and Hugo Weasly. It was Rose's first year, and Hugo was yet too young.

"Hi, Luna!" Hermione greeted. Luna replied with a smile.

After a few minutes of talking the train finally arrived. Students of all ages ran towards it, followed by their parents who wanted a last hug goodbye.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked Blue and Dixie. They both nodded. Blue looked a bit nervous though.

"Do not forget to send an owl once in a while," Draco said, kissing both his children on their cheeks. He wanted to have a better relationship with his kids than he had had with his father. They deserved better.

Luna and Draco followed their children up to the door that would lead them into the Hogwarts Express.

"We will see you at Christmas, okay?" said Luna with a smile.

"Bye, Mummy!" Blue kissed Luna on the lips. Luna chuckled.

They stepped back from the train but kept an eye on their children whom were trying to find a compartment to sit in during the long trip.

"They grow up so fast," Hermione were sobbing next to Luna.

"You are right. Before we know it, it will be our own grandchildren travelling away," said Draco, who had been listening.

"Do not even say so, Draco!" teased Luna. A whistle, the same whistle from when Draco and Luna nearly did not make it to the train years ago, blew.

"Here we go," whispered Draco, holding Luna tightly. They did all six wave their hands at their children who were hanging half out an open window, waving back.

"I am going to miss them so much," Hermione sobbed. Ron hugged Hermione, and kissed her forehead.

Right in that moment Luna Lovegood felt perfectly all right. She knew that no matter what the future would bring her, she would have this memory to look back at and smile.


End file.
